


Tony/Jarvis Drabbles

by Thoughtsforyourtroubles



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Cyberhusbands, M/M, Other, cyberhusband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsforyourtroubles/pseuds/Thoughtsforyourtroubles
Summary: Little drabbles made by request from my Tumblr sent by a tony for drabbles about Tony/Jarvis. Also, a key thing. JARVIS IS AN ANDROID NOT A COMPUTER IN THESE! HE HAS AN ANDROID BODY BASED OFF PAUL BETTANY. These were made by choosing certain prompts from a list.





	Tony/Jarvis Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I used these three:
> 
> 1: Enamor Me: write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours
> 
> 2: Love me: write a fluffy drabble about our characters.
> 
> 3: Wed Me: Write a drabble about our character under the subject of wedlock.

Enamor Me:  
Jarvis had waited for days for Tony to be called out to a meeting. It would give him the perfect opportunity to test his idea. He had spent the day preparing, with help from Dummy who was more than happy to help his ‘older’ brother. The pair had worked hard preparing a candlelit dinner of Tony’s favorite food for him to eat with a note saying “Follow these instructions: 1: Eat dinner at your leisure, then follow the rose path” The path of roses would lead tony to his grand bathroom, were a bubble bath would be awaiting the man, the lights dimmed as everything was lit by candles, placed perfectly so they would not bother anything. A second not could be seen by the bath saying “Step 2: Enjoy your bath, then put on the silk robe that has been placed on a hanger by the door. Follow the path once more” Once Tony would be finished with his bath, and be completely relaxed he would follow the path to find Jarvis lying on his bed, surrounded and his waist covered by rose petals, the room being lit by the soft light of many candles. The Ai would be holding a sign saying “Step 3: Me” If tony would question his motives the blond would promptly reply that he had seen it in a movie he had watched with dummy and wished to test out the methods to see if it was a pleasing way to relax tony. Little would Jarvis know, the idea would work perfectly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love Me:  
Jarvis sat beside his creator on the bed, his fingers brushing the fringe from the man's forehead. “Sir, it is time to wake up,” Jarvis spoke quietly, smiling fondly down at the man. “Fifteen more minutes..sleepy..”Tony protested with a whine. “Sir, it is half past noon.” Jarvis scolded him with a chuckle. “five minutes?” Tony bargained, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned into the hand that was currently carding through his hair. “How about a kiss, will that make you get out of bed?” Jarvis teased with a loving tone as he leaned over the man. “Five minutes and a kiss” Tony grumbled, reaching blindly to wrap his arms around Jarvis’s neck, pulling the bot. “Make that five minutes, a kiss, and you cuddling with me” Tony ordered with a slight smirk. “As you wish Sir” Jarvis replied with a smile, leaning down to place a slow, loving kiss to his creator's lips. “mm I love you Jarvis” Tony mumbled against the blonde's lips with a smile. “I love you as well Sir” Jarvis added, settling down beside Tony as he was ordered, his lips finding tony’s once more to continue their slow, loving kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wed Me  
Jarvis stood before Tony, a sweet smile upon his lips. “Your bowtie is off, Sir” Jarvis chuckled softly before reaching to adjust it, as well as a few stray strands of hair. “Are you sure you wish to do this Sir?” Jarvis asked, letting his hands' cup Tony’s cheeks as his eyes searched for any sign of hesitation. Not too long ago Tony had proposed to the Ai, wanting to spend the rest of his life with the one person who was always there for him no matter what happened.

“Of course Jarv” Tony replied, placing a hand on the bots, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch. “You have always been there for me Jarvis, you never let me down, and you are the only one who knows just how to pick me back up again when I have fallen to my lowest. You know just what I need, and are always willing to go along with my ideas even if they aren't the best at times. You are perfect. I could not think of a better person to share the rest of my life with” Tony sighed happily, opening his eyes to gaze lovingly at the android who stood before him. “ You're everything I want and need, now stop calling me Sir, I told you. I want you to call me Anthony” He scolded the AI with his signature charming smile, the one Jarvis truly adored.

“As you wish Anthony” Jarvis replied, placing a slow sweet kiss to his lover's lips before pulling away from Tony. “I will see you at the Altar” He added with a genuine smile, heading off to find Dummy, who better to walk Jarvis down the aisle than Tony’s first creation. 


End file.
